grand_powerhouse_of_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
List of company parodies
Scratch/Scratch Pictures - Sony/Sony Pictures *Scratch Pictures Television - Sony Pictures Television *Scratch Pictures Home Entertainment - Sony Pictures Home Entertainment *Pinkie Pie Enterprises - Columbia Pictures *Tom Cat Productions - TriStar Pictures *Scene Saw Films - Screen Gems *Scratch Entertainment Television - Sony Entertainment Television *Scratch Wonder - Sony Wonder *SXN - AXN *Applejack Films - Affirm Films SamuelMedia/TimeSammy/POL Time Sammy - WarnerMedia/TimeWarner/AOL Time Warner * Samuel Kosch Pictures - Warner Bros. Pictures * Samuel Kosch Television - Warner Bros. Television * Samuel Home Video - Warner Home Video * SK4Kids Entertainment/SK4Kids TV - 4Kids Entertainment/4Kids TV * Simmers - Turner * The Box US/Canada/UK - Cartoon Network US/Canada/UK * The Box Studios - Cartoon Network Studios * Adult Box - Adult Swim * Adult Box Video - Adult Swim Video * SBS - TBS * SNT - TNT * ComTV - TruTV * The Box International - Cartoon Network International * Sweetwater Hills - Williams Street * Sweetwater Hills West - Williams Street West * Sweetwater Hills Games - Williams Street Games * Simmerang - Boomerang * DMS Entertainment - DC Entertainment * DMS Comics - DC Comics * Sunbow Entertainment - Hanna-Barbera * PBO - HBO * Charlie Kosch Entertainment - New Line Cinema * Beason Entertainment - Castle Rock Entertainment * The WS - The CW * The SK - The WB * Teleflippy Productions - Telepictures Productions * SNN - CNN Prevue/Prevue IndependentKR - Comcast/Comcast NBCUniversal * IndependentKR - NBCUniversal * KR Films - Universal Pictures * IndependentKR Television Distribution - NBCUniversal Television Distribution * KR Media Studios - Universal Media Studios * KR Cable Productions - Universal Cable Productions * KR Films Television - Universal Television * Petunia Entertainment - Illumination Entertainment * Cruz Features - Focus Features * Original Title Films - Working Title Films * Marvin Animation SWG - DreamWorks Animation SKG * I: Independent Television (Independent) - NBC * Teleworld - Telemundo * Green is KR - Green is Universal * KR Kids - Universal Kids * Hooray TV - Bravo TV * P! Network - E! Network * Gramkarcy Pictures - Gramercy Pictures * Independent Business Channel - CNBC * Independent News Channel - MSNBC GBC - Fox * GBC Pictures - 20th Century * GBC Television - 20th Television * GBC Pictures Television - 20th Century Fox Television * GBC Pictures Home Entertainment - 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment * GBC Pictures Television Distribution - 20th Century Fox Television Distribution * GBC Pictures Animation - 20th Century Fox Animation * GBC Star Studios - Fox Star Studios * GBC 21 - Fox 21 * GBC Television Studios - Fox Television Studios * GBC 21 Television Studios - Fox 21 Television Studios * GBC Searchlight Pictures - Fox Searchlight Pictures * New Sterlin - New Regency * Sterlin Films - Regency Enterprises * GBC - Fox * GBC Sports - Fox Sports * GBC Kids - Fox Kids * GBC Life - Fox Life * GX - FX * GXX - FXX * GXM - FXM * GBC News - Fox News * WBS/GBC Video - CBS/FOX Video Troy Industries - Viacom * Devinny Films - Paramount Pictures * Devinny Films Television - Paramount Television * Devinny Films Home Media Distribution - Paramount Home Media Distribution - Nickelodeon * Dylan Entertainment Channel Productions - Nickelodeon Productions * Dectoons - Nicktoons * Dec Jr. - Nick Jr. * WBS Devinny Films Television - CBS Paramount Television * Dylan Entertainment Entertainment - Nickelodeon * Dec@Nite - Nick@Nite * TeenDEC - Teennick * Comedy Comedy - Comedy Central * GTV - MTV * UDN - UPN * Devinnyfilms Network - Paramount Network * Wafflecake Playhouse - Klasky Csupo WBS Corporation - CBS Corporation *WBS - CBS *WBS Films - CBS Films *WBS Home Entertainment - CBS Home Entertainment *WBS Television Studios - CBS Television Studios *WBS Television Distribution - CBS Television Distribution *GetGo - Showtime The Nadjib Mansouri - The Walt Disney Company * Nadjib Mansouri Pictures - Walt Disney Pictures * Nadjib Mansouri Television - Walt Disney Television * Nadjib Mansouri Television Animation - Walt Disney Television Animation * Nadjib Television Animation - Disney Television Animation * VHSGamer Animation Studios - Pixar Animation Studios * Pagescape Studios - Marvel Studios * Nadjib XD - Disney XD * Nadjib Junior - Disney Junior * Sascha Man Pictures - Touchstone Pictures * PBC - ABC * PBC Studios - ABC Studios * Nadjib & PBC Television Group - Disney & ABC Television Group. * Nadjib & PBC Entertainment and Television Distribution - Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution * Tyler - Miramax * DME City Pictures - Hollywood Pictures Fee Beaks Pictures (FBP) - Metro Goldwyn Mayer (MGM) * Fee Beaks Pictures - Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures * Brother Rabbit - United Artists * TR3X Pictures - Orion Pictures * Samuel O'Grady Productions - Samuel Goldwyn Productions * SillyHunterBoy Entertainment - Spyglass Entertainment Amethyst Entertainment - Lions Gate Entertainment * Amethyst Films - Lionsgate Films * Amethyst Premiere - Lionsgate Premiere * Amethyst Television - Lionsgate Television * Amethyst Home Entertainment - Lionsgate Home Entertainment * McNinja Entertainment - Summit Entertainment * McNinja Premiere - Summit Premiere * Burden-Jupiter - Debmar-Mercury * Culture TV - Pop TV Vandom Media - Bell Media * Cumberland - CTV * GTV2 Canada - MTV2 Canada * GTV Canada - MTV Canada * DogeMusic - MuchMusic * TNN - TSN * TNN2 - TSN2 * SSIN CLASSIC canada -ESPN Classic Canada * PBO Canada - HBO Canada * Cumberland 2 - CTV 2 * Cumberland Laughter - CTV Comedy * Laughter Meds - Comedy Gold * Cumberland Die-Pi - CTV Sci-F * Cumberland Hooray - CTV Bravo * Cumberland Death - CTV Life * Canal Pee - Canal Vie * I - Z * Canal X - Canal D * InLégal - Invéstigation * Vandom Fund - Bell Fund * Grave - Crave Fume Communications - Rogers Communications * TownTV - CityTV * Peck Television - Omni Television * MacClear’s - Maclean’s * GX Canada - FX Canada * C1 Canada - G4 Canada * GXX Canada - FXX Canada * Pintsize Canada - Viceland Canada * Fume Group Of Funds - Rogers Group Of Funds * Fleapot - Freeform Plucky Communications - Shaw Communications * Plucky Media - Shaw Media * World - Global * LayOut - ShowCase * Olsen - Firework * Homie - Shomi * Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment * F Network - W Network * Dawntick Limited - Nelvana Limited * Playhouse - Treehouse * TV Ball - YTV * Cinetoon - Teletoon * LLP$ - CPAC * Plucky Rocket Fund - Shaw Rocket Fund * Simp Media - DHX Media * Empourian - Alphahim SEB - PBS * SEB - PBS * SEB Kids - PBS Kids * SEB Kids Go! - PBS Kids Go! * SEB Kids Barney Bunch - PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Explorer Communications - Discovery Communications * Explorer Channel - Discovery Channel * Explorer Family - Discovery Family * Explorer Familiá - Discovery Familia * PLC - TLC * Explorer Life - Discovery Life * Destination Powerhouse - Destination America * Animal Park - Animal Planet Pink Television Media Networks - Ion Media Networks * Pink television - Ion Television * Prismo - Qubo * Pink Life - Ion Life * Prismo .com - Qubo.com * Fat Furry Entertainment - Big Idea Entertainment * Marvin Corporation SWG - DreamWorks SKG British Broadcasting Sonic - British Broadcasting Corporation * BBS Films - BBC Films * BBS Video - BBC Video MediaPrower - Mediaset * Hexa Films - Penta Films * Pennsylvania Films - Colorado Films * MediaPrower Film Distribution - CDI * ChampionFilm - TaodueFilm * Daniel Tiger - Endemol * Daniel Tiger Group - Endemol Shine Group * False Entertainment - True Entertainment * Prowertron - Zeppotron * 816 Minds - 51 Minds * Venicemusic - Gestmusic * Lion tamer - Tiger Aspect * Snakewoman - Medusa PowerTube - Youtube * GPOE Alert - DramaAlert * The Amethyst Show - TVFilthyFrank * iSucccz - iDubbbz * GarrettisHere - LeafyisHere * The Irksome Citrus - The Annoying Orange The Suneo Honekawa Company - The Jim Henson Company * Sueno Honekawa Productions - Jim Henson Productions * SlaP Entertainment - HiT Entertainment Others * Angelworks Production AMF - DreamWorks Pictures * Solygram Filmed Entertainment - Polygram Filmed Entertainment * Interspore Communications - Interscope Communications * Mordeistheboss Films - Dimension Films * Wilkinson Studios - Troublemaker Studios * Powerpuff Entertainment - Hyde Park Entertainment * Centano - Revolution Studios * Sparkle Films - Morgan Creek * YSR Network - TF! Jeunesse. Daniel Tiger - Endomal * MyPowerTV - MyNetworkTV * Satirist Productions - Cinar Productions * Milk Jug Entertainment - Cookie Jar Entertainment * Monkey Entertainment - Coliseum Entertainment * SIMP Media - DHX Media. AlbertFunnel - Embassy * VHSFan2003 Productions - Lakeshore Entertainment * POL - AOL * Poptart Inside - Intel Inside * Demandfilm - Netflix * Gibbyson Films - Jerry Bruckheimer Films * ATA Enterprises - MTM Enterprises * SketchDesk - Point Grey * WH Entertainment - CJ Entertainment * Bazin Pictures - Silver Pictures * The Harrison Channel - THQ * Chicago Entertainment - Nelson Entertainment * Butch Media - Relativity Media * Logomax - Alliance * ConnorWorks - TVE * Yuvi - ITV * Princess Entertainment - Artisan Entertainment * Ami Films - Gracie Films * The Yoshimura Company - The Curiosity Company * Gloss Entertainment - Live Entertainment * Imperial-Cola- Pepsi-Cola * Elephant-Cola - Coca-Cola * Imperial - Pepsi * ImperialCo - PepsiCo * FTV - ITV * Gloss - Granada * Oliver Films - Renaissance Pictures * Ruby Film - Original Film * reddit - Pioneer * Sagwa Animation - Toei Animation * Sheegwa - Toho * Dett - Dell * Christopher Rahaman Productions - Merv Griffin Enterprises * WubzyMedia - KingWorld * Widgetmation - Funimation * Riolu Media - Viz Media * International Business Grand (IBG) - IBM. * Lola Films- Rental Block.inc * PEC - NEC * Black Hour - Red Hour * KACE Studios - Bron Studios * Hikon Pictures - Voltage Pictures * Gorgon Pictures - Ghost House Pictures * Shooting Star Films - Chargeurs * Rainbow Pictures - Rogue Pictures * IsaacMedia - Pathé * Tavvy - Gaumont * Gamestoon Entertainment - Imagine Entertainment * Keegan Ltd. (formerly an original logo, KCL doesn't count) - Media Asia Group * Duncan Pictures - Lightstorm Entertainment * Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment * FSP - USA * Dawnsick Limited - Nelvana Limited * Playhouse - Treehouse * TV Ball -YTV * Cinetoon - Teletoon * Warrise Games - Konami Games * Megamax - Capcom * Wenbium Quantum Games - Bandai Namco Games * Camel - Sega * Shrektendo - Nintedo * Chanceman - Aardman * HumanWare - GameCube * 13OhFourG Sound and Vision - Wonderland Sound and Vision Former Parodies * The. Miles Prower Entertainment - Columbia Pictures (1976) * Matthew Davis Films - Twentieth Century Fox * Serialized Pictures - Telepictures * MW Entertainment/WY Entertainment - Jerry Bruckheimer Films (before he changed it to his own logo) * Hamida hamster Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG (before he changed it to a Disney parody) * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Pictures (before he changed it to a DreamWorks Animation parody) * Oh Yeah Features - Film4 (before it's change,new logo and new design) * PFB - ITV (before it changed name as YTV) * The Harrison Channel - The Brazilian Television channels like Rede Globo and Italian defunct Television channel TMC. * TK94732 - Mediaset (before it changed to new design) * General Cinema-Pentavox - Village Roadshow * SH Studios - CORUS. Liam Dougall - Samuel Kosch * LWE Films - DFE Films * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG * Rupert Leabres - Jim Henson * Imatrony - Gaumont * Keegan Company Ltd. - Legendary Pictures * Duncan Pictures (old logo) - Embassy Pictures and Media Asia Group (that happened before the revival post-Galaxia/Troy Industries merger) * Beanson Entertainment - Castle Rock * The GS - The CW * Galaxia - CBS (before it was sold by Duncan Burden and became non-parody) * SCN! Films - Lionsgate Company Returns * Franchise Pictures (Samuel Kosch and IsaacMedia) * Republic Pictures (Keegan J.S. aka Imageny) * Cinergi (The Harrison Channel) * SCE Studio Liverpool owned under the NXT Computer Software name